


Hors Norme

by Pimpiericky



Category: Supernatural
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimpiericky/pseuds/Pimpiericky
Summary: Castiel, un être hors norme... semi UA





	

**"Hors norme"**

**En faisant des recherches, je suis tombée sur un court métrage d'animation que j'avais vu il y a deux ans et que j'avais adoré "histoire tragique avec fin heureuse". Il m'a inspiré cette petite chose qui a été un véritable défi pour moi. des phrases courtes, essayer d'être percutante... bref que mes points faibles. j'espère que vous aimerez quand même j'ai fait de mon mieux!**

_Il est des histoires tragiques…_

_Castiel en est une._

Pour les uns, invisible.

Pour les autres, un être déformé. Hors norme.

Possédant des protubérances.

En fait, des ailes dans son dos. Cachées sous un trenchcoat.

Trop ample pour lui. Se fondre dans ce vide.

« Un mutant », murmurent les gens sur son passage.

Seule trajectoire : le trottoir. Tête baissée. Honte d'être soi.

Le cœur serré.

Marcher. Lentement. Ne pas se faire remarquer. Jamais.

Battements réguliers et silencieux rythment ses pas.

Se noyer dans la masse. Sans jamais y parvenir.

Seule pensée qui perfore sa tête: anormal. **Anormal**. **ANORMAL**.

Une seule envie : disparaitre.

Un sentiment l'assaille : la peur.

« Boum ! boum ! boum ! » tambourine son cœur.

Les autres le bloquent. L'insultent. Parfois même le frappent.

Simplement parce qu'il est différent.

Souffle coupé.

Regarder en l'air quand il n'y a plus personne. Incessamment se cacher.

Mais les regards fixes le retrouvent. Toujours.

Observer le ciel…

Oiseaux battant leurs ailes…

Vouloir les rejoindre, s'envoler. Mais il n'est pas non plus comme eux.

Alors il ne fait que courir.

Courir à l'abri de ces orbes traqueurs. Pour finalement s'arrêter face à eux.

Organe palpitant, souffle saccadé.

Ne vouloir que se perdre dans ses pensées pour oublier les juges, figés tels des statues.

Lever les yeux. Un ballon. Droit devant.

Pas le temps de réagir.

Choc. Tomber au sol. Douleur. Cœur à l'arrêt.

Relever la tête.

Au milieu des rires et des «bien fait monstre » scandés.

Soudain, une lumière. Un sourire. Deux yeux verts qui le regardent. Vraiment.

Un cœur sans aucune once de méchanceté.

Pureté.

Une main tendue qui s'approche…

L'envie... non, le besoin de la prendre.

La saisir. Elle ne le lâche pas.

Autour, les chuchotements.

Se perdre dans ce nouveau sentiment: exister.

Les battements s'accentuent. Plus forts, plus vites.

Un prénom susurré : "Dean".

Une réponse s'échappe de ses lèvres : "Castiel".

Dean le relève, le pousse, l'éloigne de ces ombres focalisées sur lui.

Ils fendent l'air, à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Dean… une tornade. Qui bouscule tout sur son passage, le renverse…

Ils se revoient, souvent.

Il lui tend sa main. A nouveau.

Castiel l'attrape. Toujours.

Pour la première fois, il se sent heureux.

Cette sensation au creux de son cœur...

Il devient normal. Il ose le dire.

« Non » crie Dean.

"Tu as toujours été toi. Ni un monstre, ni un homme ordinaire, juste Cas".

Cas... trois lettres qui font monter une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine.

"Hors norme" oui mais pas comme une insulte. Tout le contraire.

Ne plus le quitter...

Cœurs battant la chamade, ensemble.

Regards qui se croisent.

Un geste. Un accord.

Ils sautent dans le vide.

L'envol.

Bruissement d'ailes.

Voler au-dessus de la population, silencieuse, immobile.

De grandes ombres terrifiantes ils deviennent de petits points éloignés, minuscules.

Cœur libéré.

Pulsations de deux êtres en rythme.

Une vie à voler.

à partager.

_Il est des histoires tragiques avec une fin heureuse._

_Castiel, en est une._

_A part pour les autres, Cas dans le cœur de Dean._

_Seulement Castiel._

_**fin** _

**heu... non je n'ai rien fumé ou bu avant d'écrire ça. j'avais juste envie de parler de la différence différemment ;) je crois; )**

**MERCI à tous de me lire même dans mes expériences les plus étranges!**

 


End file.
